


Intro

by flashlegends (orphan_account)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/flashlegends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry will do anything to get a good grade</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intro

“Please Mr. Thawne.” It came out more as a moan than how one of Eddie Thawne’s students should be asking. It was the end of the day, many of the students had long since left to prepare for the winter holiday and so were the teachers. Eddie was just packing up the last of his things when Barry Allen, His least academic student (which was hard to believe given that Barry was his best student when he had him in Barry’s freshman year) showed up at nearly four, still in his lacrosse gear. Practice must have just ended and something told him that coming to see his teacher who was about ready to leave was a good idea. He had come to Eddie. The school year was about to come to a close and they would be looking into colleges. Some had already jumped on the ball and others were straggling. Barry had asked him to bump his grade from that C to an A. the school that he was looking into wouldn’t give him that Scholarship with a C on his record. All of the other teachers had caved, giving the best lacrosse player the grade that he needed to get a full ride. Eddie wasn’t like that.

Barry needed to earn the grade.

“I’m sorry Mr. Allen. But like I said. If you pass that final then you will get the grade you deserve. Nothing more.” Eddie responded. Barry sucked in a breath.

“Yeah. If I pass the final I’ll get bumped to a B. If I have all A’s then I’m in. They’re already looking to Ronnie Raymond who has a fucking 4.0 GPA the little cheat.”

“Language. Anyway Ronnie is exceptionally bright. He just hides it. If you want I can get him to tutor you and with some extra work you might get that A. that’s all I can offer at the moment.”

Barry tossed his lacrosse stick on the ground. That wasn’t what he was looking for. He needed better and he was going to get better.

He walked to the door. He made sure to wait until all the teachers had gone home. The only people left were the janitors. He locked the door and closed the little shield that was just above the window on the door. Eddie didn’t seem to notice what he was doing. He walked back to Eddie. Stripping out of his clothes as he did.

“You know Mr. Thawne.” The pads fell to the ground with a soft thud. “I’ve noticed you watching me in class.” The shirt was next. “I’ve even noticed you when I was making out with Oliver. You didn’t look away.” The pants followed until he was in nothing but his jockstrap. His hand made his way to his cock, playing with it until it came to life. “And I think that if I give you what you want, you will give me what I want.”

Eddie looked away. “That’s inappropriate Mr. Allen. You are my student. It’s not right.”

“I’m also eighteen. I can make up my own mind about what I want.”

“Mr. Allen.”

“Barry. Call me Barry and I can call you Eddie. If you don’t mind.” Barry looked down at Eddie’s pants, noticing the tent in his pants.

Barry walked closer to him, pushing his erection against Eddie’s. His lips ghosting over Eddie’s lips.

‘’Barry. We can’t. If anyone finds out—“

“No one will.”

He dropped to his knees. “Look. I’ll suck you off and you can watch me jerk off. No penetration. Then maybe, just maybe you’ll give me that A.”

Eddie didn’t say anything. He just watched as Barry freed him from his slacks and take him into his mouth.

Barry sucked and licked and kissed Eddie’s cock keenly, to be honest it was more than getting a grade. Barry had wanted to do this since he had first seen Eddie. That first day of his freshman year. He just had to wait it out. The enthusiasm that Barry was dolling out was a lot to Eddie, especially when Barry would let out a tiny moan every so often against his cock and no one, not even his ex-wife showed that much prowess when she would suck him off and Eddie, loving the way Barry thought that he was in control allowed him that fleeting moment of unsolicited pleasure and control before he really got into it. Barry was a student that he wished wasn’t his. Wished he was already in college. Eddie twisted his hands in the tiny strands at the base of Barry’s neck and bucked himself up into Barry’s mouth. He hit the back of Barry’s throat and moaned in pleasure when he was Surprised that Barry hadn’t choked.

Eddie’s grip was still on the hair at the back of Barry’s head, he pulled Barry’s head down further when he pulled away slightly and plunged himself deeper into Barry’s mouth, fucking the lacrosse player’s throat but making sure not to hurt him. Eddie’s eyes were open and he noticed that Barry’s hand was on his cock, stroking himself lightly.

“Don’t touch yourself.” Eddie demanded. “Play with your ass instead.”

Barry nodded. Reaching two fingers up and letting Eddie wet them. When they were good enough he slipped them into his ass, reaching pass the ring of muscle.

“Deeper. Put them deeper.” And Barry did as he was told. Filling his ass with the two fingers until he was knuckle deep. “Now fuck yourself with them.”

Barry began to bounce up and down on his fingers, moaning around Eddie’s cock. The vibration sent him over the edge. He came, Barry not pulling back but instead swallowing everything that came down his throat.

When he was done Barry pulled back, laying on the cool floor, still fucking himself on his fingers and grabbing his cock. He pulled and twisted, shouting lewd comments as he jerked himself.

“Fuck Eddie. I wish this was you. Filling me up, fucking me so hard until I couldn’t see straight. I wish it was your thick cock inside of me.”

Eddie watched with amusement. He wanted that to be him too. With one final tug Barry came, the white liquid covering his chest. His fingers slipped from his ass. He laid on the ground.

“Do I get that A now Mr. Thawne?”

Eddie chuckled. “Yeah. You do.”

 


End file.
